Teardrops For Blaine
by MessageInTheRain
Summary: this is my first fan fiction  Jeremiah did go out with Blaine after silly love songs leaving kurt alone and still struggling with his emotions   sorry about all the mistakes and the rushed ending


this is my first fan fiction so reviews would be really helpful and would help me decide on what i need to do for my next one, remember constructive criticism is really helpful!. its a one-shot (obviously).

ENJOY! XD

**disclaimer:** sadly i do not own anything in this story.

* * *

I'll never forget the day of that dreaded GAP attack, i had spent my day convincing Blaine that it was the best thing to do and that his precious Jeramiah would love it. Sadly, i was right, i guess i shouldn't have been surprised, Blaine is wonderful in everyway and he deserves the best and i suppose that would be Jeramiah. I just dont understand why it has to hurt so god damn much.

I mused over these things as i got ready for my day at Mickenly.

Shortly after the GAP attack Blaine got with Jeremiah leaving me pining over him and mad with jealousy for Jeremiah. That was no way to live so i transferred back to Mickenly, sure the bullying was bad. But it wasnt as bad as watching Blaines face light up around Jeramiah or even when he got a text of him, it was better of rme here.

I had transferred back just in time to join them for regionals. We are to be competing agains Dalton and oral intensity._fun!_ the new directions had welcomed me back with more than open arms. They insisted on me having a solo for the performance which i accepted, trying to act as normal as i could even though i was sure my heart was broken.

Which was what brought me here, musing over my past and dreading the performance i was about to give. i knew he would be in the audience while i sang, i could only hope that i would refrain from looking at him or worse breaking down and crying over him ON STAGE!

The buzzer went off telling us to get ready for our performance. I stood numbly and walked witht he rest of them to the stage. I performed the first number with them without a hitch, sing when i needed to , dancing when i needed to . but then the song ended and it was my turn.

I had decided not to have any music in the background because i wanted to show off my skills on the guitar, i had the new directiosn behind me to back me up on the corus and on the other sections of the song where i needed them.

I began the song apprehensively, keeping my eyes on the floor beneath my feet i sang the first lines of the song.

He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet hes beautiful, that guy he talks about  
And hes got everything that I have to live without

I could feel the audiences eyes on me so I looked up, when I did I regretted it imediately. My eyes met with Blaines and the tears pooled in my eyes. I had no choice but to continue.

He talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
he'd better hold him tight, give him all his love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know he's lucky cause

I moved around the stage singing in a daze, I had made a mistake choosing this song, it was too real to my situation, I had changed the words to fit my perdicament without even realising it. Why hadn't anybody stopped me from singing this song.

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

I finished the song with cheers from the audience, i looked out at them to take my bow and noticed that the one person that i wanted ot have actually have heard the song was not there anymore. I took my bow and left the stage, tears running down my face. I was moving so fast that i didnt even see the person in fornt of me until it was too late and i had already wlaked into them.

I looked up into the eyes that had tormented my dreams since that fateful day i had met him. I wiped at my eyes and gave the most gracious 'hello' i could manage before trying to fid a way around the beatifully sculpted mas in foront of me.

' That was amazing Kurt' whispered Blaine. His voice spoke straight to a place in my heart and almost started the stream of tears from my eyes again, but i had a tight hold this time, i wasnt going ot boil over.

' Thanks, you guys were great. Your better than i remember.' i said trying to keep the conversation light and relatively happy. ' I have to go Blaine. I have to sort ,myself out before they announce who's won' again i tried to pass the mass in front o fme nad this time it worked, as i walked away the tears came and my shoulders hunched. I could feel his eyes burning holes in my back as i walked away, my shoulders shaking from holding in sobs.

After the space of an hour McKinley were announced the winners and had been congratulated and the rest of them were climbing onto the bus home but I was too upset to join them in their happiness bubble.

'Hey, Kurt. You coming with?' Mercedes shouted from the bus doors. I silently shook my head and sloped towards the park opposite the theatre where we had just performed in.

The park was quite and it enabled me to come to terms with my predicament. I spoke out loud, probably just to show myself that what I was thinking was actually true.

'Yes, I still love Blaine. I probably always will but what am I supposed to do. Walk up to him and go 'so Blaine I'm in love with you even though you're with the guy of your dreams.' Yea that would go well.' By the end of my rant I was scolding myself for being so stupid as to fall for a guy like Blaine.

It was then that I heard the footsteps behind me; I turned expecting to see one of the new directions crew but who I saw surprised me.

Blaine was standing behind me, it was obvious that he had been listening to me talking to myself, I was so embarrassed.

'Hi' I mumbled as I scuffed my foot against the gravel of the park floor. Hoping against hope that he hadn't heard my little speech.

'Kurt, did you just say you loved me?' he seemed awkward. Well that was understandable I guess, his old best friend had just said that he had loved him without even noticing that he was there. How else would he have felt?

'Um, well, yes I guess so. But Blaine you have to know that I would never dream of acting on it. I mean you have Jeremiah now and I...I'm rambling. Sorry' I tried to back away and speed off but Blaine's hand on my arm stopped me, I looked at him and he seemed somehow relieved about something, what I didn't know.

'That song you sang back there really was amazing. I miss you Kurt; things haven't been the same since you left. I guess that's how I realised that how I felt about you was more than friendship and how I lead to breaking up with Jeremiah.' Blaine spoke all of this softly, as if he was trying to process it as he said it to me, I looked into his eyes and saw the beginnings of some emotion there.

I slid my hand into his and pulled him closer, I didn't really realise what I was doing until my lips met his. It was the simplest most perfect moment that could ever happen; he kissed me back softly as if I would break. We pulled apart from each other at the exact same moment to look each other in the eye.

'I love you Kurt' he sighed and my stomach did back flips. Hearing those words come out of his mouth made me realise just how much I really did love him.

'I love you Blaine' I smiled at him and I knew that what had happened in the past was truly behind us, but I made a mental note never to bring up the GAP attack ever again

* * *

just in case any of you didn't know, the song i have chosen is Taylor Swifts Teardrops On My Guitar


End file.
